Hey this is Marie Leave a Message
by Roguishly
Summary: Rogue is your 'average' Teenager at 16... The only problem is... She's pregnant. Please R
1. Reports Suck

**A/N: **Hey it's about three o' four in the morning, and I woke up, and had some inspiration, so I hope you guys like it, especially you Tammy. ;)

One 

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 

_50,000 tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever _

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm going under_

_I'm drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break though_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Beep. 'Hey this is Marie, leave a message.'

Yeah, I used to be Marie... Used to be. The music of Evanescence drowns out my answering machine. I forgot to change it. I keep on singing as I do my makeup. My usual, black. Eyeliner, nets, wife-beater; studs, nail polish, pants. Two white stripes of bangs suddenly frame my face as I tie up my hair. My emeralds... As Remy calls them, look at me... I'm forgetting something. I put on my spike collar. I feel much better.

When I get over to the kitchen for breakfast, everyone's sitting... Waiting for me. "It's about time." Emma says setting her coffee on the table.

"Damn girls take forever." Pyro commented as he flicked his lighter.

"Shut up Allerdyce."

Remy waltzed in, empty coffee cup in one hand, half a report in the other, his hair was deranged to one side, the other had parts sticking out every which way.

"Dis' sucks," He set his cup down, and Emma whisked it away and filled it.

"Anothah' report sugah?" I ask consolingly into my coffee.

"Yup, an' dis' one ain' any hardah den de las'."

Emma sets down his cup, and he takes it into his hands, and drinks. It seems too hot, but I don't think he cares.

"So much for asking for your resources too." Jean says reproachfully.

"Dis' woman!" He says throwing his hands up in the air. "She's nuts! De lady is nuts... Ne je sais qoui, she wants dis' an' dat, and _den _she asks meh fo' mo' yo bin' ridin' duh line lady, an' yo' jus' _crossed_ it."

He added darkly.

"God, it's not like I asked you for a _thesis_." She mutters into her coffee so Remy won't hear her.

"It's gonna be okay babe, I promise." I kiss his cheek in hope of his spirits lightening.

I feel a surge, and his thoughts are going a mile a minute. He has hardly had any sleep either, besides the time he did fall asleep with his head on the keyboard, and the beeping woke him.

I twitch nervously. _Damn powers_. I curse them silently as I always do.

Betsy ambles in. Nice, and pep, and _purple_. God that woman was purple, the hair and the outfit mostly, but _damn_ she should honestly give a warning before she walks around dressed like a giant perfect... mauve Popsicle.

I know... Popsicle isn't the greatest word in the world to describe someone as perfect as Betsy. I suddenly remember I have a blemish forming on my chin... I saw it this morning doing my makeup.

I cringe. Damn her. She always reminds me how shitty I look in the morning, even if I _did _take an _hour _to get ready.

I hear the bell ring from somewhere off in the distance. I drain the remnants of my cup, and dash upstairs to grab my bag. My Dark Green Jansport peeks up at me from my computer chair, where I left it over the weekend. Untouched. Bad Rogue. I should've at least done some of my homework... But it had been Halloween, and damn it... I was having too much fun.

Okay, so I went Trick or Treating, and Remy was the Hustler, and I was his _Lady Friend_, but it was fun nonetheless.

I grab my bag and head for first period, which is World History. I have Remy for first period, and he meets me when I reach the bottom step.

"Les' go b'fore de lady asks meh fo' mo'."

I nod, and we head to history, the class is okay, Beast talks of the normal stuff... The whole day seems good, but everyone seems out'ta whack.

Last period, which is Science with Storm... (I have Remy for that class too...) Storm assigns a report. Remy mumbles some curses, and the paper he just had wrote his name on bursts into flames.

The report is on how our powers reflect the world we live in today...

"I'll show her how my powers reflect de world in de day..." His hands are balled into fists.

"Rem, I can help you, it's no biggie." I offer.

"No _biggie_. What is it wit' yo' girls t'day? Always t'hinkin' every'thin' is all fine an' great? Wish I could do dat."

I sigh... It has been a _long day_.

When I kiss Remy goodbye, I go up to my room, and turn on Evanescence, and go to that pit stop I have between rest, and sleep. I curl up in a warm ball under the covers and look out the window into the busy streets of Westchester. And I eventually float away into dreamland on my own little insatiable cloud of sleep.

**(To Be Continued...)**


	2. Dance

**A/N: **Hope you liked the first chapter, I've been thinking about a way to form the plot for a couple of hours now, and I think I figured it out. Hope you like it ;)

**Two**

"Psst, Rogue... Hey dork, get up." Kitty Pryde is poking me. She smacks my shoulder with something hard, my toe shoes. I'd loved dancing ever since I could remember. "Dancing time, c'mon get up, I don't wanna be late, Emma will have a fit if we are." I roll over. Kitty is dressed in her leotard, and her hair is poised in a perfect bun at the nape of her neck. Traditional Ballerina. I groan.

"It isn't that hard, step number one, no covers." She yanks them off me, and my bare legs form goose bumps.

"Whore," I mumble, and throw a pillow at her, grabbing my shoes, and sliding off my shirt, to put the rest of the stuff on. I eventually slide on my toe shoes, and lace them up. After breakfast we go back upstairs.

"Hair," Kitty says taking it in her hands.

"Kitty I can..." But it no use fighting her, she already has my hair up like hers, she attacks my head with hairspray. I cough.

"Damn, don't use the whole can sugah, it's supposed to last me all week, _and the recital_."

"Don't sweat it, I'll buy you another can," she stops for a minute, and attacks again.

"Kitty!" I cough.

"Hey, it's not _my fault_ your hair is super curly, I can't get it to stay."

"Voila!" She finishes, and I hear the can clank into the waste-bin.

"Ugh."

Kitty looks at me and arches her brow as if I have something on me a ballerina absolutely does _not possess_.

"What?" I query.

"You seriously need t' lay off on those nachos." She says. "Look at your stomach."

I observe my profile from the side... _She's right_. There's a slight bulge to my stomach.

I think of a conclusion, but shake it. _Me and Remy haven't... But... Wait a second..._

I begin counting in my head, how many months it's been, the usual things a person would worry about as far as _boyfriends _and _bulging stomachs_are concerned.

I think I figure something out, but I don't tell Kitty anything.

"Yeah, I _seriously need to lay off_." I lie through my teeth. I can't believe I'm doing this... But I really want to dance, and if I tell Kitty what I'm thinking, she'd whisk me into bed so fast it'd make my head spin.

We head over to the exercise room, mirrors and bars lining the walls.

"Finally for _once _you aren't late ladies... Thank you." Emma says with that smile of hers that would make any guy go nuts.

"No problem." I shrug.

"_Yeah right_," Kitty smirks. "If it wasn't for me you've been really late."

"Okay, we'll stretch, work on our plies, and work out the kinks in our routine. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Jubilee raises her hand. The other is working on getting out another hoop earring.

"Casting," He mutters finally getting the earring out.

"Right, yes, casting is next week."

She nods.

We stretch, and plie, and work out our kinks, I was working out a final spin, and suddenly my stomach wasn't keeping settled. I feel the color draining from my face, and both Emma and Kitty notice it. I dart to the bathroom, and hurl my breakfast into the toilet.

Kitty knocks on the door. "Rogue, are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine sugah." I cough, my stomach threatens to wrench, but I swallow, and it backs down.

"Tell her we're done for today." Emma assures Kitty. "I think it's just _try-out_ nerves." She winks at Kitty, and walks away to the others.

I come out of the bathroom ashen faced, and ready for a nap.

"You sure you're okay?" She asks again, her brow is knitted with concern.

"Yeah." I lie again... "Ah'm fine. Nerves yah know..."

Kitty nods, but something tells me she knows something's up. She walks me back up to my room, and makes sure I get in bed okay.

"Are you _positive_ everything's okay?"

"No," I confess. "Ah'm not sure... The thing is... Ah think ah'm...- But I don't have time to finish my sentence, there's a knock at the door...

**(To Be Continued...)**


	3. M'épouserezvous ?

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys, they really help to keep me going. :)

Three 

Emma is at the door. "I just came to see if Rogue was okay." She said consolingly.

"Yeah, she was _just about to tell me something too_." She adds with a coat of sugar that I find repulsive. I know Kitty wants the lead role more then anything, but to make me sick doing it is another thing _entirely_.

_Bitch._ I say silently. I know now for a fact I'm pregnant, but I don't want _Emma to know too!_

"It was nuthin' sugah, ah jus' wanted t' tell you ah think it's really sweet of you t' look after me, that's all." I lie again. This is beginning to get stupid.

"ALL RIGHT I GIVE UP!" I literally begin to break down. All of these hormones rushing at me, and Remy didn't even know yet.

Both Kitty and Emma's heads turn, a look of surprise on their faces at my sudden outburst.

"Ah think I'm pregnant." I say dully.

They on the other hand turn into freaked out teenagers. "OH MY GOD ROGUE!" They scream with a fit of giggles and everything. I bet they would hate being in _my situation_. I want to clap my hands over my ears, but decide against it.

"Why didn't you _tell us_?" And then they start with the _questions_. _'How long?' 'Does Remy know?' 'I bet you're excited! Do you need anything?'_

"Stop." Obviously they are too euphoric with little pink and blue babies on the brain to listen.

"STOP!" I scream.

"Sorry," They chorus in apology. "We were just- "_Excited_?" I finished for them.

"Yeah," Kitty finishes. "Are you feeling okay?" Emma coos.

"Yes," I reply. Which is yet another lie; I feel terrible, and from all of this talking my head is beginning to pound.

Kitty gives me a '_You aren't really okay **are you**?'_ kind of look.

"Aspirin, wait, is that okay for the baby?" I ask aloud.

"I don't think so. We should really talk to Jean Grey before you take anything." Emma suggests.

"Okay then, can you just quiet down?" I ask.

"Sure, and I'll get you some water. Emma, you should go see if the troop is back from the mission yet."

"I'm on it." They both troop out on their missions. I

I get quiet, which is something I need desperately. I close my eyes for a moment, and obviously nod off, because I awake to the sound of Remy's soft voice.

"Cheri? Cheri, wake up, it's me..."

I open my eyes slowly. I immediately wrap my arms around him and pull him down next to me.

"Ah missed you sugah."

"Em' said there was sumthin' yo' wanted t' tell me Mon Ami."

"She did?" _That little snitch_! I say silently. I hated it when they did that. What I wanted to tell my boyfriend was my business...

"Yeah," He answered, his rough hand brushes by cheek, and I smile.

"Ah jus' ah don't know what yer' gonna say." I said carefully forming my words.

The look on his face turned a little apprehensive. "Yo' can' tell me mon ami." He said softly.

"Ah... Ah'm pregnant Remy."

"Really?" He asked, his look changed, to something unreadable. But his eyes looked a little startled.

"Ah know you mustn't have been expectin' that sug'."

He cleared his throat. Twice. Three times. "How long have you known?" He asked, his voice squeaked a little bit. Was the _Cajun scared? The 'all balls' I can handle anything Cajun was actually scared..._

"Jus' since this mornin' sugah, ah wouldn't have held out on yah."

"I know p'tite."

"Cajun, what's the matter?" I looked him dead in they eye.

"I don' know what t' say Rogue... I... I'll be back."

"Cajun, ah mean Remy, please..."

He swung his trench coat over his shoulder and brushed past Emma, I realized she had brought me that glass of water. My stomach turned. I wasn't thirsty anymore.

I threw a pillow angrily, it knocked a vase, and the vase smashed to the floor. I began to cry.

"Rogue..." It was Emma.

"Shut up! I don't need you I don't need anybody JUST SHUT UP!"

My crying turned to sobs.

Remy leaned against the cold hard wall of the Institute, and lit a cigarette.

"_Remy, ah'm pregnant.' _

_I can't believe this happened... I can't believe I let it happen. But it's something you wanted..._ A voice in the back of his mind answered.

He felt in his pocket, he felt a small velvet box in between his fingers. He pulled it out, and flicked it open. A diamond on a small silver band shone brightly. He imagined sliding it on Rogue's fragile little hand... He shook the thought.

_I shouldn't have left her._ That thought was the one that rung true inside him. He could almost hear her crying three stories above him.

_Damn it_. He cursed himself. _How could I have left her like that?_ The thoughts of Rogue were torrent in his mind. He hoped she didn't think wrong of him. He sighed, and he smothered his cigarette with his boot. If they were going to have this baby they were going to do it right. On his way in, he threw the rest of the pack in the trash. He plucked a rose off the bush outside, and darted up the stairs, Rogue's muffled cries could be heard as Remy peeked his head inside.

He noticed a smashed vase, and a pillow on the floor. He stuck the rose in the glass of water at her bedside, and sat next to her.

"Mon ami," He said softly. He loathed himself for leaving her.

"What?" I countered acidly.

He hung his head. He deserved it as far as he was concerned...

He opened the small box, and left it by the rose. Put his trench coat over her, and silently walked out to get her another glass of water.

"Remy?" I asked wiping away my tears. I saw the rose first, and my eyes landed on the ring.

Remy walked in with the water, and I tore out of bed into his arms.

"Yes!" I said happily still with a few lingering tears. He set down the glass while he hugged me.

When he slid it on her finger it was just as he had imagined it would be.

She looked more beautiful then she ever could've. She had on a light pink silk nightgown, her hair twisted up into a bun from earlier. While he was smothered with kisses, her un-did her hair so she could feel more comfortable, her ran a hand through it, noticing the hairspray.

"Kitty do your hair this mornin'?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "She goes a little crazy with the hairspray."

He smiled. "I can work around it." He smiled again.

He finally kissed my lips one last time before breaking away. I then noticed something... He didn't pull away as quickly as he usually did when he kissed me. In fact _he didn't pull away at all_.

It was as if every dream he ever could've asked for came true. When he kissed her... He didn't have to pull away.

"Did you notice that?" He asked voicing my thoughts.

I suddenly began to laugh.

"What?"

"I remember after our first time you were passed out for well over an hour sugah."

He smirked.

"Like I've said before Mon Ami, you could kill me, and I would _still love you_."

I fell asleep eventually from all the excitement, and Remy lied with me too.

_I swear, from this day forward, I am never letting her out of my sight_. He promised himself, and the, _big guy upstairs_ silently.

Remy LeBeau never believed or _counted on_ God _or _his mercies. But today had to have been nothing short of a _miracle_.

**(To Be Continued...)**


	4. Marcel

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, I know... They shouldn't be 16-ish, so ah'm changing the age to 18. :) Not too young, or too old... OK on w/the story.

Four 

"Finally," Remy was saying over breakfast. "I finished de reports, bot' o' dem."

"Good, ah haven't really bin' payin' much attention mahself sugah."

A smile curled onto his lips. "You tell dem de news Mon Ami?" He queried.

"What news?" Asked Kitty and Emma in unison as usual.

"We're gettin' married." Remy beamed.

"No way!" Emma said. They looked at each other. "Date?"

"Damn, yo' girls an' yo' _dates_ if yo' didn' know what day it was I t'hink yo'd die o' inhailin' too much hairspray."

Emma looked at him, slightly hurt. "How _dare you_ I don't even _use hairspray_."

"No wonduh."

She gasped. "I've _never! _In all my life Remy LeBeau!"

"Oooh de girl used my _whole name_. Ouch."

"Grrr...." She stood up spilling her coffee, and squealed annoyed.

"I _swear I'll get you back_." She left the kitchen in a huff.

"Jus' anuddah do-gooduh." He rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, looking at me.

"Yo' even wan' t' go t' class t'day cheri?"

I smiled back. "No... Not really."

He stood up, draining his cup. "Les' go, dere's plen'y we can do even at sun-up."

"Kay sugah." I stood up too, and threw my green cloak over my shoulders.

We headed down to the garage, and Remy pulled the cover off of his motorcycle. It shone brightly of ebony and chrome, the light glinting in all directions, waiting for Remy to mount it.

"De on'y uddah girl in mah life c'ept you." He winked, and straddled the bike, as the engine roared to life.

I stood there, not sure what to do...

"Mon cher', we've bin' ovah dis' a t'housan' times non?"

I nodded, and gingerly put my hand on the seat.

"Oy, yo' gonna make yuhself fall ovah dat way, here..."

He put his hands on my waist, and lifted me onto the bike as if I was nothing. I gripped the seat afraid the bike would fall over.

"I got'cha' mon ami," He said straddling the bike once more... "Now jus' put yer'..." I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Well, on de up side, yuh got _dat_ down..."

I laughed nervously. "Trus' me, I got yo' an dis bike ain' goin' no where c'ept where I take it."

I nodded.

We started slowly out of the drive, he wanted to assure me nothing would happen. I squeaked a little when we hit the bump as the sidewalk met the pavement.

"'S okay," He said soothingly with a smile, he put on his shades the ones that shone a red I couldn't really put my finger on... At the stoplight, he tied his trench coat around him, with the sleeves over one shoulder, and tied it in a knot.

We tore through the streets of NYC as if we owned them. He was the "Hustler", and I was his Queen. Some men whistled at me, and I gave them the finger. I noticed Remy smile through the rear-view mirror. It was awkward leaning against him with the stomach I was beginning to form.

We stopped at a coffee shop called 'Café Dahli', when he stopped the bike I squeaked again with newfound fear.

"'S' _okay_." He said helping me get off. "I wanted t' do dis' now coz' if we didn' den yo'd be too big."

I looked at him.

"Not in a _bad way_ mon cher'." He added.

"Jus' teasin' yah sugah."

He smiled in reply, and we went in. Remy wasn't much of a 'Coffee Shop' type. But I was. And the type he was, was the 'Bar Brawling' type, besides, he knew I hated it when he drank, and he definitely didn't want me to be in a place like that, with the men there were, he'd get himself arrested.

We drank some coffee, well, he had coffee; I had Chai Tea. We actually talked about names for the baby...

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Darien,"

"An' a girl." He asked me.

"Ah don't know... Felicity's a nice name... Or Starr..."

"I like dem' wichevah' yo' choose, I'll like... What d' yo' t'hink yo' gonna have...?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, mutha's have dat 'intuitiveness' yuh know.

"Yeah... Ah know what yah mean..." It _was a good question_.

"I think ah'm gonna have a _boy_." I furrowed my brow.

"Does it mattuh?" I added quickly.

"No Rogue, it don' "

"You never use mah name? Is something wrong?" I said anxiously.

"Nuttin's wrong, jus' lookin' at yuh." He seemed almost evocative.

"What'cha' thinkin' 'bout sugah?" I asked, swiveling the remanants of blended Chai in my cup.

"The weddin' how beautiful yo' gon' look, how _lucky _I am..."

It was almost as if his whole fascia had changed... He was always so... Remy-ish... Now he was talking like... A _Husband_ or a _Father_... It kinda creeped me out.

But I knew then how lucky I was too...

"Where else yo' wan' t' go mon ami? Wait, I got an' idea..." He said.

We got back on the bike, and as thicker and thicker sets of conurbation flew past, we began to go deeper and deeper into the districts. When we stopped I recognized it immediately... It was where we first met.

I 'member holdin' er' righ' 'ere in dis' very place... We'd bin' kissin' foolin' 'round... I never realized how much I loved de girl until I got word o' de Bruddah Hood an' de lady named 'Carole Danvers'. Marie had killed her... But she had recovah'd so well...

He looked at me wistfully again... That same look...

"Yo' 'membuh dis' place non?"

I nodded tears began to from in my eyes...

_I can' break it to er' now..._He told himself... _Rogue... I mean Marie..._ No, he thought that might've been too formal... He tried to arrange the words in his mind... They wouldn't stay...

"Rogue, darlin' I got sumthin' I need t' tell yuh..."

"Yes?" I looked at him... waited...

"Me an' Belladonna... We... had a kid 'fore yo' came along..."

"_What_?" I said in utter shock.

"'Name's Marcel... He's old now... Not sure... 17 maybe."

"You're telling me this _now_?" I said laughing... I wasn't exactly sure why...

"I couldn't decide on any uddah time... I figured since... we had t' be honest, not dat I wasn' honest buh'fore by no means..."

"Doesn't really matter now does, it." I began to tremble... I was cold... I pulled my cloak around tighter.

"That's okay..." I said... Once again, I felt no connection to myself or my words...

"No it ain'... I shouldn't uh done dis..."

"Done what? You love me don't you? I mean... You aren't calling off our _marriage_ are you?"

"No, No! Mon ami! Never!"

I looked at him relieved.

"I jus' couldn't keep dis' up wit'out yo' knowin'..."

I nodded. "Am ah goin' t' meet him?" I asked, I was more curious now then anything... _Marcel _right?"

"Yeah, dat's de name I gave em'."

I smiled just a little... "Ah like it..."

He ran his hands through his hair nervously... "So yo' ain' mad?"

"No sugah, ah mean, shit happens..." I said looking down at my stomach for reference.

He laughed... A little forcefully, but relieved all the same...

He came over, and held my hand... As we stood among the few oak trees lining the park before us...

"I wan' t' do dis' right, an I want t' do it... T'gether."

"So do ah Remy... So do ah..."

We left back to the mansion later on that day, we had spent time in various places throughout the day... Remy bought me some more maternity gowns, knowing I would be getting bigger... Looking down at the bulge... I wondered _how big_ I could possibly get... I'm pretty sure, about six months from now I'd know... But for now... I liked it the way it was... Uncertain, and edgy...

But I liked it just fine.

**(To Be Continued...)**


	5. Beyond Love and Uncertainty

**A/N: **_Okay, you guys got me. There's been a lot of confusion as to 'Marcel' and Remy. I didn't notice their ages collided until about two seconds ago. Usually when this happens though, I come up with my usual logical explanation, this will prolly be the biggest A/N in history but... Here goes. Okay, mutant genes tend to manifest quite rapidly, so if you think about it you have two 'Mutant Gene Positive' people, having a kid, which would 99.9 of the time be a mutant. Now, since these genes grow rapidly, it would affect them 'anatomically' as well. So their growth rate would progress 'faster' then the normal human/mutant so to speak because of such strong bloodlines. So in a sense, as far as genes go there's no problem with the age collision, because of the 'rapid growth' on account of mutation... So there you have it. I should've mentioned it earlier... Sorry for the confusion guys,_

ï-LC-ï

**Disclaimer:** The Charrie is my one Friend's. I call em' Marcel. So I don't own him...

ïFiveï 

Remy LeBeau's ex-wife Belladonna, sipped her tea, watching her son, framed in the doorway of their Victorian style home. Marcel was seventeen, not too far from his father either, whom was eighteen now, himself... She was perplexed by what her son had just asked her... He suddenly asked again, far more insistent then before.

"Mom, I wan' t' go see papa, I don' get why I can' go." He crossed his arms. He was an absolute spitting image of his father framed in that doorway. It was hard for her to look at him.

"Son, I don't know if I'm ready for this..." She said warily surveying him over the brim of her teacup.

"It's bin _seventeen damn years_! I should be able t' go see em' if I wan' t'!"

"Don't you _take that tone with me young man_."

Marcel glared at her, his kindling eyes exactly like his father's.

"Well I'm goin' wheth'uh yo' like it o' not." He said soundly.

"God you _disgust me you're so much like your father_."

He growled angrily... His hands wrenching, aching to grab her... But he knew better. _He knew better_.

He began to glow with anger, kinetic energy surrounding him, pulsating in a reddish pink. He turned on his heel, but Belladonna walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder, the protruding energy knocking her back into one of her beloved oak chairs.

"Marcel!" She cried.

"I didn't mean t' do it mama." He looked at her lying on the floor, but he was so angry... He was afraid of strangling her.

The lights began to flicker and surge.

"Get out!" She cried. "You...you!"

He didn't have to be told twice, he walked out the door, where his anger exploded into the night... And he saw to his surprise, every single house-light extinguish, even the streetlights, he stood alone, lustrously in the darkness... His mother came out stalwart, and angry, her hair flown by the torrent wind Marcel was producing.

"You can go, but he's with another woman now. Slut I'm willing to bet."

"Oh yeah?" He called over the wind. "What does dat make yo' den?"

"Marcel _LeBeau_!"

He waved her away with his hand, and began down the street. He didn't have any means of travel, except hitchhiking. He could look after himself he figured it would be the best way.

He traveled a few miles, watching the scenery's shadows change, his energy dancing about him, throwing shadows this way and that.

When the energy began to diminish, he held some in his hand to light his way, he stopped along the road, and stuck out his thumb, the first truck that saw him stopped.

He was a deranged old man. He talked mostly of his wife, and kids he never had... Every once in a while, Marcel would nod in agreement, or tsk, with unfairness. Finally they reached the town of Westchester. He hoped he could find the place. The man dropped him off, at what to the old man, seemed like an old vacant lot.

Marcel grinned as he read the words: _Charles Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters_ on the silver embossed sign.

He waved to the driver, and stopped at the gate, there was a little microphone thing with a small camera that moved when he did.

"Please state your business." The automated voice answered.

"I'm here to see Remy LeBeau."

Suddenly, instead of from the speaker, the voice seemed as though it was in his own mind...

"_Most certainly Marcel, please come in_." The gates opened with a beep, and he proceeded into the mansion.

XxX

"Mr. LeBeau, someone's here for you." We were in the Professor's office, talking about the baby, mostly. He was ecstatic.

"Someone? Fo' me?" He asked again.

The professor nodded.

"A'ight, 'petite yo' stay 'ere I'll be back fo' yo'."

I nodded.

Remy descended the staircase, seeing through the fogged, and effervescent glass, the figure of a young man, about his height.

He opened the door, and his jaw dropped.

"_Marcel_?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah papa. It's me."

Remy smiled as his son embraced him.

"How'd yo' get here? What about yo' mutha what'd she have t' say 'bout yo' seein' me?"

"We had a figh' she tol' me, yo'd prolly be wit' a slut..." He said vigilantly.

"Typical." He said bluntly.

"Rem," I was coming down the stairs, looking from him to Marcel.

"Marie, I mean Rogue, dis' is Marcel." He said proudly.

"Speak uh' the devil."

"I'd like yo' t' meet my fiancée Rogue."

"Hey," He said observing me, a smile playing on his lips. He kissed my hand courteously.

"_Bonjour mon cher'."_

"Look at that Cajun, he's a charmer jus' like you."

"Like dey say, like fath'a, like son."

"Yuh got _that right_."

"So, Marcel, Yo' mutha' gon' be callin' askin' fo' yo'?"

He shrugged.

"Don' know, I 'spose so."

He sighed. "I had t' come n' see yo'. I needed t' ask y' sumthin'..."

"Yeah,"

"Yo've got TK don' yo'?"

"Yup, it's all in de cards... An' me o' course." He chuckled.

"I was wonderin' cuz' mama nevuh tol' me."

"Dat _woman_." He said rolling his eyes.

"She can' be all that bad sugah... _Can she_?"

They both nodded vigorously.

The rest of the day was, somewhat productive, questions as to why Remy and I weren't in class, questions about Marcel...

"Is he _taken_?" Kitty whispered excitedly.

"_Ah don't know_."

She fixed her hair, and smiled at him...

I rolled my eyes.

By that night, both Remy and I were wiped out. We lied in bed that night, not talking much. He just held me. I snuggled against him and slept wonderfully. I dreamt of strange things... Of Belladonna coming and asking custody of our child. I woke up flailing. I obviously hit Remy a couple of times. He woke me in whispers.

"Cheri, yo' okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, ah jus' was havin' this _terrible dream_."

"It's okay." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered back... I suddenly felt something move a little above my navel.

"Remy!" I cried. "The baby... It's moving..." It had at least been a couple months...

"Huh, what?" He jumped out of bed.

"You aren't _having it are yo'?_" He asked in shock.

"_Goodness no_! _Look." _He crawled back in bed, and put his hand on my stomach...

"See! Did you feel that!" I cried, tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks.

"Dere it is again!" He said feeling it move under his palm.

He looked at me... "Wow..." He breathed. He smiled, and softly kissed my stomach.

I giggled... The stubble on his chin tickled.

"Sorry," He smiled.

"It's okay sugah." I smiled, and kissed him...

He broke the kiss with a smile. "How 'bout we go see Jean tomorrow, an' see how it's doin'?"

"Yeah..." I replied... "That sounds like a great idea..."

I snuggled into his chest, my arms around him... He but his arms around me in return... And we fell asleep... together once again.

**(ïTo Be Continuedï)**


End file.
